


We'll Always Have Paris

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Deaths (of the guys; mentioned), Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-War, Post-World War II, Vaginal Fingering, but before Agent Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: After the end of World War II, two women reconnect - over more than stubborn men with the name Steve.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosivChrisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/gifts).



> written for Femslash Exchange 2020 and JosivChrisma. Set in the gap between the end of “Captain America: The First Avenger” and the first episode of “Agent Carter”; post “Wonder Woman” (the Gal Gadot version). Hope you like it. Enjoy!

_Paris 1945_

It was finally over.

Looking out of the window of her Parisian apartment, Diana Prince let out a deep breath.

Despite being born as the Princess of Themyscira to a folk of Amazon warriors and being trained as one of them from an early age on, she never really could wrap her mind around the necessity of an actual war.

And she really thought that after all that bloodshed that was the, now, First World War, humanity would have learned a lesson or two from that.

But alas, a world-wide economy crisis, coupled with words full of hate and false encouragement towards certain groups of people, was a powder keg powerful enough to set almost the whole planet on fire.

At first, Diana was more than a bit reluctant to immerse herself into the war once more (the loss of Steve was still too painful and too present in her mind), but then, Etta found her here in Paris, and with her unique way, got her to join her in aiding the British troops on the continent.

And that’s where Diana’s life got a nice spin.

Etta brought her, as their first step, to Bletchley Park, northwest of London. The manor, as well as the surrounding buildings, were the central place for all kind of decrypting messages of the enemy, and most of this deciphering was done by women. Women like Etta’s daughter Stephanie, or a young woman that caught Diana’s eye the moment she and Etta entered the room.

Peggy Carter.

Unfortunately, Diana didn’t get to talk to anyone else than Stephanie and the head of the unit, but she would keep the image of Peggy in her head for a very long time.

Sooner than later, Diana found herself in exactly the one place she thought she would never, ever set foot on - a battlefield.

Like Steve and the others all those years ago, the men fighting alongside her were brave, some of them even downright daredevils with no fear of death. And yet, Diana could pinpoint which of them were soldiers in the second generation and which not. Which of them had learned the gruesome truth about a war....

“Diana? Come back to the bed, darling!”

Before Diana even could come up with a response, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and in the next moment, the whisper of a kiss landed on her cheek.

“Can’t sleep?” the other woman asked, sleep evident in her voice, and despite her troubled thoughts, Diana had to smile. Even in the darkest moments, her lover was a keen watcher and immediately tried to help Diana, in whatever way possible.

“Yeah, my love,” Diana admitted, knowing that there was no sense in telling anything else than the truth, “but this is nothing new. Sleep and I have been distant for a long time.”

“Maybe the next time, you give the old Carter family recipe a try?”

Diana turned in the embrace - nothing in the world outside the apartment could hold her attention as much as the woman holding her - and gave the other woman a smile.

“A family recipe?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “And you’re willing to share it with me?”

“Of course,” Peggy replied, returning the smile, “everything to help you and sleep getting back together.”

Both women started to laugh, and Peggy seized the moment to steer Diana back in the general direction of their bedroom.

Once there, still chuckling, they let themselves fall on the bed, and like so many times before, Diana was left wondering how she managed to get this wonderful woman in the first place.

*********************

_Flashback - Italy 1943_

_By now, the war had reached not only most of Europe and way into Russia and Northern Africa, but also the USA and Japan. Having the knowledge of her ancestors, Diana feared that it would bring the world, as they knew it, to the proverbial brink into a very dark abyss._

_“What’s going on in your mind, Di?”_

_Out of nowhere, Etta appeared at her side, holding out a cup of tea._

_“Just wondering where this all,” Diana made an encompassing gesture to the awakening camp around them, “will lead in the end.”_

_“Hopefully to a peaceful end,” Etta replied. “Oh, by the way, we’re getting company today. Some US boys, and a British intelligence agent.”_

_“Okay,” Diana gave back, “though I doubt that a handful new soldiers or so will help us break the stronghold of the Germans on the pass.”_

_“Well, better than nothing, right?” Etta added before turning to her own cup of tea._

__

*********************

Not only half an hour later, Diana was, actually, torn between agreeing to Etta’s earlier comment or disagree. Sure, the common soldiers that came with General Philips were only the proverbial drop on the hot stone, but one of them stood out to everyone - Steve Rogers.

Diana also took notice of him, and somehow she knew that once again, a young man named Steve would make her life either more interesting or more exhausting, like his namesake so many years before.

But then, another Jeep pulled up, and Diana felt her breath getting caught in her throat.

She immediately recognized the woman getting out of the Jeep, despite her sporting a different hairstyle than back at Bletchley Park.

Peggy Carter was apparently back in her life. And Diana was suddenly torn on who might be causing more chaos for her in the near future - Peggy or Steve.

*********************

As it turned out, Steve should be the one that not only caused them quite an uproar on a regular basis, but also a lot of heartache in the end. Sure, his reasons were eerily similar to the words “her” Steve told her back then, but try as she might, Diana, and with her Peggy, couldn’t stop Steve from sacrificing himself, from following Bucky into that abyss.

And so, it fell to Diana to catch Peggy, in more than a proverbial way, after Steve’s final words over the radio, helping her friend through the dark, narrow valley she had ended up.

A way that, at some point Diana couldn’t remember, took a turn into a different direction, with their first, tentative kiss right outside the quarters near the Channel.

*********************

“Everything’s okay, my love?”

Peggy’s soft voice brought Diana back to the reality, and she had to give herself a good shake to get free of the pull the past still had on her.

“Yeah, I was lost in the past. Thinking back on how we first met, then our second first meeting, and then everything else.”

Next to being an excellent agent, Peggy also was quite a good actress, at least in Diana’s eyes. And in exact that moment, she got another proof of that obvious talent.

Cause instead of a verbal answer, Peggy only began to jut her lower lip out in a pout, and combined with the sad look she conjured up in her eyes, she was just sweet and adorable to Diana. So sweet, that she couldn’t help herself, leaned forward and gave the other woman a light kiss.

“What was that for?” Peggy inquired while dropping the pout.

“You have no idea, my love, how adorable you look when you pout,” Diana replied before pulling Peggy close. “And thank you.”

“What for?”

“For being you. For pulling me back to you whenever the past tries to get the best of me. For just being here with me. For…”

A single, well-manicured finger landing on her lips stopped Diana mid-sentence, and for a moment, the warrior princess had no idea on what was happening.

“First, there’s no place I’d rather be right now, Diana,” Peggy began, locking her gaze with Diana’s. “Second, you were there for me right after we lost Steve, so it’s only fair for me to repay the favor. And third, I would be a fool if I didn’t take the chance to spend time with someone as wonderful as you.”

For a hot moment, the room was completely silent, before Diana pulled Peggy right underneath her own body and claimed her lips in a toe-curling, right-out-of-this-world kiss.

“I never,” Diana began after breaking the kiss, “thought I would say it to anyone again, but here I am, holding you in my arms, and confessing that I love you, Peggy. So, so much, you have no idea.”

Now it was Peggy’s turn to kiss the Amazon with all her might, and while the Brit was occupied, Diana opened both their robes and began to let her hands roam over Peggy’s body.

“God, Diana, don’t even think about stopping what you just started!”

“Is that an order, Agent Carter?”

“Damn right, Princess!” The broad smile Peggy gave Diana was a stark contrast to the ferocity of her words.

In the meantime, Diana had pulled one of the straps of Peggy’s nightgown down her shoulder, baring one of the full breasts to her eyes.

“And how about that?” Diana asked before taking the nipple into her mouth.

“Just keep going,” Peggy urged, arching up into the other woman’s mouth.

In no time at all, Peggy was naked, her nightgown flung to the side. Diana sat back on the footend of the bed, and for a minute or so just feasted her eyes on the sight in front of her. Peggy, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel like prey, fixed in its place by the predator. But then again, she never had seen anything more lively, more beautiful than Diana in this very moment.

Her usual chocolate brown eyes were dark with lust, a glint to them that normally would have Peggy back away, but in this case, just made her want the other woman even more, if that was somewhat possible.

Very, very slowly, Diana inched closer to Peggy’s ankles, and in that same slow mode, she grabbed them and pulled them apart, making space for Diana’s lithe body.

After what seemed a little eternity to Peggy, one of Diana’s hands finally made its way down her outer lips, one long finger pushing into her right away.

“Oh, Peggy,” Diana said with a smile before lying down between the Brit’s legs and starting to eat her out. And sweet Jesus, Peggy thought, that woman was just as talented with her tongue as with her sword or her lasso.

Diana alternated between letting her tongue swirl around Peggy’s clit and pumping her fingers in and out of the other woman’s body. She had been going down on other women before, but feeling the walls flutter and clench around her fingers was a power rush like nothing else. Coupled with the sounds Peggy was making, and Diana was feeling like being in heaven.

And if it was solely up to her, neither would leave that place ever again.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
